iSeven Days of Presents
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: The week before Sam's birthday, Freddie begins to give her a present a day with a catch- she can't open them until her birthday. Oheshot, Seddie.


**iSeven Days of Presents**

**Saturday**

It all starts on Saturday.

Sam's lying in her bed, sleeping (as she usually does on Saturday) when she hears a pounding on the door.

Startled, she shoots up, flinging open her bedroom door to see Freddie Benson on the other side.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawns, "What do you want, Benson?"

"It's 2 PM," Freddie states. "Why are you still asleep?"

"It's Saturday, stupid," Sam retorts. "Now _why _are you here?"

He sits down on her bed. "I wanted to see you."

"What kind of a stupid explanation is that?" Sam wonders, smirking.

Freddie rolls his eyes. "How are you?"

"Tired," she shoots back. "Would you stop being cryptic and tell me why you're here?"

"Your birthday's on Friday, right?" Freddie questions.

Nodding, Sam replies, "Yeah, what of it?"

He hands Sam a wrapped gift box. "Don't open it till Friday."

"Why?" Sam fingers the purple polka-dotted gift paper. "Why are you giving it to me today?"

Freddie just shakes his head. "I can't tell you. Just trust me."

"Why should I?" She argues.

His brown eyes bear into hers. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he whispers, "Do you trust me, Sam?"

Overwhelmed by emotion that she didn't know she had, she smiles a little. "Yeah, dork. I trust you."

"Good," He seems satisfied. "I trust you too. Don't open it."

And with that, he walks out the door.

Sam leans back on her bed. The only thought running through her mind is _what the heck?_

**Sunday**

Sam's not feeling her best on Sunday, so she decides to head over to Carly's and just relax on their couch. Of course, Freddie comes along to ruin her fun.

"Hi, Sam," he greets simply.

She eyes him suspiciously. "Freddork. What do you want?"

"I have something else for you," The twinkle in his eye is unmistakable, and Sam can't help but grin.

She forces the grin off her face. "Look, I know what's going on. You feel guilty because every year you got your sweet little Carly hundreds of precious gifts and you hardly gave me anything, but you don't have to do this. Sam Puckett isn't hurt by that stupid little thing."

"No, that's not why I'm doing this," Freddie looks genuinely concerned. "But if that really hurt you, I could make up for that too…"

"I said it didn't hurt," Sam snaps. Seeing the look on her dork's face, she quickly adds, "But I really wanna know, Fredly, why are you doing this?"

"I'll tell you once the week is up," Freddie tells her. "It'll be your birthday present of sorts, along with all the other presents."

She stares at him. "You're a freaky boy, Fredward Benson."

With a grin that could blind an astronaut, Freddie replies, "I know."

And with that, he leaves.

**Monday**

Sam's not surprised when Freddie Benson is waiting at her locker with yet another purple package.

Without saying a word, she removes the package from his hands and puts it gently in her locker. She decides it's time to say the two words she hates most, but the ones she knows he wants to hear. "Thankyou."

"What was that?" Being the annoying person he is, Freddie leans closer.

"I SAID THANK YOU!" Sam bursts out. Everyone in the hall turns to stare, but realizing who it is, they immediately resume their previous activities. "Thanks, Benson. I mean it. Not many people would do this for me."

He flashes her another of his famous, adorable smiles. "You're welcome, Sam."

She nods. "See ya in class then, I guess."

"Yeah, see ya," Freddie waves at her, then turns and walks down the hallway.

"What is going on?" Sam mutters to herself before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Freddie Benson is a hard boy to figure out, isn't he?

**Tuesday**

Sam's pretty happy to see Fredward at her locker this time.

Thanking him quietly, she takes the package and stacks it on top of her other three. Suddenly, something hits her. "I haven't told Carly yet!"

Freddie's eyebrow creases. "Aren't you and Carly best friends?"

"Of course we are!" Sam exclaims, insulted he would even imply something like that. "But…I thought you would have told her..?"

"No," Freddie mutters. "Maybe you could talk to her."

"Fine, I'll talk to Carly…" She spins around to see Carly right behind her. "Oh, hey, Carls."

"Sam," Carly raises an eyebrow. "You're gonna tell me what?"

Sam rolls her eyes. "Freddork here has been giving me presents."

Carly's face is priceless. "Freddie, **you're **giving **Sam** PRESENTS?"

Face heating up quickly, Freddie replies, "Yeah, I am."

"Why?" is all Carly can manage to say.

"Because," he states simply, then gives Carly a look that says that _she should know this_, but Sam doesn't know what Carly should know.

Carly seems to realize something. "_Oh. _And you're telling her on Friday?"

Freddie nods slightly, which sends Carly into a bit of a happy dance. Randomly, Gibby appears out of nowhere and dance with her.

Shaking his head, Freddie smiles at Sam, which causes Sam to inquire, "What is she talking about?" Her tone gradually becomes more demanding. "What are you telling me on Friday?"

"I'll tell you on Friday," Freddie promises.

And with that, he is gone.

**Wednesday**

On Wednesday, Sam's surprised (_and a lot disappointed) _when Freddie doesn't talk to her the whole day or give her the expected present. However, her attitude and day change for the better when she receives a text from Freddie asking her to meet him at the Groovy Smoothie.

Without even thinking about it, Sam grabs her purple and black zebra striped hoodie and heads out the door. Hailing a taxi, she eventually makes it to the Groovy Smoothie.

"Hey, nub," Sam greets as she plops down across from her 'friend'. "What's up?"

"Aren't you expecting a little something from me?" Freddie smirks at her.

"You bet I am," Sam waggles her fingers. "Cough it up, kid."

Laughing a bit, Freddie pulls out yet another purple-wrapped package and places it in her outstretched hand. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," she says, shoving it in her bag. "Why not just give it to me at school?"

He shrugs. "Figured I'd like to buy you a smoothie as well."

She pinches his cheek, and he doesn't even wince. "You're a good kid, Fredward, and you know Mama all too well. Now I think you know what smoothie I want?"

"Strawberry Splat," he recites without even a moment of hesitation.

She beams. "You got it, Fredward."

And with that, he's gone to get smoothies.

**Thursday**

It's Thursday, and Sam's filled with anticipation for the next day.

It's almost a tradition now that Sam goes to Freddie as soon as she gets to school, or he comes to her. Today, she goes to him.

Jumping up and down, she questions, "Where's my present, King of the Nubs?"

"Right here," He smiles and removes the package from behind his back. "Careful, Sam."

Sticking out her tongue, she replies, "Oh, you know me, I'm always careful."

"Sure," Freddie mutters sarcastically. "But here ya go."

She cradles the package and walks slowly to her locker, for once careful not to bump any of the other students. Once she gets there, she sets it on top of the pile. Counting slowly, she finally makes it to six.

Carly sneaks up behind her. "Whatcha doin?"

"Counting my presents," Sam replies, glancing protectively at them.

"You're really happy about this, aren't ya?" Carly smiles brightly at her.

Sam nods. "You bet I am. No guy has ever treated Princess Puckett like a Princess before."

Carly pats her back. "Well, enjoy it. You sure deserve it."

"Thanks, Carls," She smiles gratefully at her best friend and wonders if she'd be half as understanding if she knew Sam was falling for Freddie during all of this.

**Friday**

It's finally her birthday, the day of her birth, the day when all of this mystery comes to an end.

Freddie greets her at the doorway. "Happy birthday, Princess Puckett!" He places a crown atop her head.

"Crowns are for saps," she grumbles, but leaves it on top of her head anyway. It had always been a childhood fantasy of hers to be some handsome prince's princess.

Taking her hand, Freddie leads her to her locker. She opens it to find all her presents just as they were before.

"How'd you get in?" Sam raises an eyebrow. "Didn't think you knew how to pick a lock."

Freddie beams. "I learned from the best."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Benson," Sam warns.

"What are you waiting for?" Freddie whines impatiently. "Open the presents!"

Taking out the first package carefully, Sam removes the wrapping paper to find a silver frame. Inside is a picture of Freddie and her way back in the sixth grade. Sam's got him in a headlock but Freddie is grinning anyway. On it was a note reading _I think this describes our relationship perfectly._

In the second box is a blue t-shirt with the iCarly logo printed on it. On the back is a picture of Sam in the middle of Carly and Freddie. _Pretty self-explanatory._

The third box contains a huge ham, which is pretty exciting for Sam. _I know you that well, eh?_

She removes the paper on the fourth box to find a photo album of pictures of all three of them throughout the years, and some pictures of just Sam and Freddie.

After removing the paper on the fifth box, she finds a CD. She can't help but think of how cliché this is, but she flips it over anyway to find a list of the songs. The eighth song catches her eye, _Running Away _by AM. Blinking twice, she sets it down.

The sixth box, which she believes is her final one, just contains an envelope. Curiously, Sam peels it open to find a heart shaped card.

_Sam,_

_I know that we've 'hated' each other our whole lives. I also know you hate sappy cliché stuff, so let me make this quick- I love you._

_-Freddie_

She glances up to see Freddie holding out a seventh box. Confused as she's ever been, she opens it to find a single locket. It's nothing fancy or girly, just a regular locket.

"I don't know what to say," She finally gets out. "Wow, that's a first."

Freddie smiles. "Do you love me?"

"I don't like to say it," She grumbles. Freddie opens his mouth to talk, but she cuts him off. "I don't like to say it, but I do love you."

He leans over and plants a kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

She rolls her eyes. "And this is where it gets all sappy and cliché. _From the guy. _Proves what a dork you are." She flicks his forehead.

Freddie fakes being hurt. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do," She kisses his forehead. "Thanks for the presents, by the way, Benson. You're pretty good….for a dork."

They turn around to see Carly standing there. "What the heck was that?"

"Sam and I are going out," Freddie announces proudly.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," Carly shot back, rolling her eyes.

Gibby pops out of nowhere. "Guess what! Sam and Freddie are going out!...oh, hi, Sam, Freddie."

And with that, they leave.

**Ew, that was crappy. But that was just a short little writing exercise. A oneshot! Hope you liked it, cause I don't think it was good. A little OOC, don't ya think? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
